


The Perfect Dance

by Jeon_Jungkxxkie97



Category: more to be added - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also Jikook, Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M, Slow Burn, You can't go wrong with Jikook, this is just pure fluff, with hints of angst sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeon_Jungkxxkie97/pseuds/Jeon_Jungkxxkie97
Summary: Going to a ballet school isn’t exactly what Jungkook expected when the school said ‘Your behavior will be straightened out.’





	The Perfect Dance

_‘Mr. Jeon your behavior is intolerable! You’re being sent somewhere to get that attitude straightened out.’_ Now, if Jungkook is being honest, he deserved the scolding he got from the principal of his school. Sure, throwing a chair at a teacher and calling her a nosey bitch was a bit overboard but the lady wouldn’t shut up about how ‘You’re such a smart boy when I see you do the work but are failing all of your classes because of those delinquent friends.’

 

Listen, Jungkook knows he’s smart. Jungkook knows he’s capable of passing with straight A’s and have no issue. His mother is a math teacher and his father holds a masters degree in chemistry and teaches at a university! But when he got involved with the members of BTS 5 years ago, he just dropped in everything. The grades went from A’s to D’s and F’s. He quit all of the dance classes because they were deemed ‘uncool’ by his friends. Smoking, drinking and partying became a daily thing. Every Friday night he’d sneak out to his friends house and stay until the crack of dawn, smoking half a pack while downing beer after beer until he couldn’t walk straight.

 

So needless to say, Jungkook wasn't all that surprised when the principal said what he did. However, he was surprised when he got home and his parents were waiting for him, empty suitcases sitting on the floor of the  living room as they told Jungkook to pack his bags. With a bit of reluctance he did as told, packing up the bedding and clothing into one suitcase and all of his keepsakes in the other. Off to the side Jungkook noticed his old dance bag shoved into the corner of his room and went over to it.

 

“Haven’t picked you up in a long time, have I?” Jungkook muttered softly, opening it and feeling nostalgia hit him when he pulled out and old ballet outfit, clearly too small for him now. He didn't do much ballet when he was a kid, preferring to do hip-hop and contemporary so he only did ballet once or twice a week.

 

One finished packing, Jungkook went to the living room, dragging his suitcases behind him with a slight struggle. “Where am I going?” He asked, voice showing sadness that made his mom give a big hug. “You’re going to a school only an hour away, Jungkookie. We’ll come visit you I promise. It’s going to help with your behavior.” His mom said, guiding him to a car that was waiting outside their house, the words ‘Seoul Ballet School’ scrawled on the side.

 

“Seoul Ballet School.” Jungkook said with wide eyes, instantly shaking his head and fighting off his mother's grip. “There is no way in HELL that I am going to a fucking ballet school! I’d rather go to juvy then have the guys find out where I am.” He shouted, anger taking over him. Does his mother even know what would happen to his reputation if anyone from school got wind of where he was? He’d be a laughing stock because he was doing something ‘girly.’

 

“Jungkook don't fight! You love dancing!” His mom said, eyes pleading with him to go. Jungkook paused at the look, remembering how his mother always beamed when she saw him dancing years ago. He remembered the pride in his father’s face whenever he won trophies at competitions.

 

“...Fine, I'll go. But don't expect me to return as some goody two shoes.” Jungkook muttered, throwing his suitcases in the trunk and getting in the car, slamming the door shut right after. “Just drive and don’t talk to me.” Jungkook said to the driver, taking out his phone and texting the group chat.

 

**BTS Room:**

**Jungkook** : Sup guys?

**Tae** : Kook where the hell did they take you? Do you need us to bust you out or something.

**Jungkook** : U-Uhm no it’s fine. They’re taking me to juvy or something. Yeah that’s it, I’ll text you later

 

Jungkook put away his phone and lit up a cigarette, looking out the window to admire the sights of the city. The cigarette nearly fell out of his hand as they came upon a building bigger than any he had ever seen.  “Woah…” He muttered, looking at the old architecture and beautiful brickwork, not realizing that they had come to a stop until the driver opened the door, suitcases on the sidewalk. “Sir, please enter the building.” The driver said, stepping aside as Jungkook got out and entered, gaping at the main hall which was decorated like a proper theatre. Sure enough there was a woman waiting at the stairs, face warm and inviting.

 

“Welcome to Seoul Ballet School! My name is Mrs. Park and I’m the Dean. You must be Jungkook, correct?” She asked, taking in all of Jungkook’s tattoos and leather ensemble with critical eyes. “Well Jungkook please follow me to the office.” She said, trying to keep her voice comforting as Jungkook’s nervousness and slight hostility shone bright. As he walked with her, he peered into classrooms as they went by, stopping at one where boys were doing some fancy jumps he didn’t know the name of

 

“That’s the advanced boys ballet classroom for students that have been with us for over 3 years. Mrs. Park explained, taking Jungkook further down the hall to a different room filled with teenagers, all of them silent as they followed the steps of the instructor. “This is a regular class for students aged 14 - 18. You’d be in this class even though you’re 18 since you are technically a beginner here.”

 

“I did dance when I was younger. It was Hip-Hop and contemporary with ballet twice a week.” Jungkook muttered, walking into the dean’s office and sitting on the plush chairs. “Look, it’s obvious I don’t fit in with this school so why am I even here? Don’t you guys only accept like 20 out of 100 students that apply?” Jungkook asked with a long sigh, looking at all the trophies and pictures around the office.

 

“You’re here because I requested you.” The dean said, watching Jungkook choke on air. “Yes, you don’t fit in with the traditional image of Seoul Ballet School but I heard that you had previous dance training and were quite adept with contemporary competitions. You even got a ballet award at your school as a child. I believe you have potential” She said, taking out the school contract and pushing it to Jungkook. “This lists everything that happens here.”

 

Jungkook was in shock but took the paper, reading it over carefully before glancing up. “What are the terms to this thing? Like, how long do I have to stay here?” Jungkook asked, grabbing a pen and twirling it around in circles. His leg began to bounce up and down as he looked at the window, the stress building up. The cigarettes in his pocket were taunting him, daring to go out for one and just let off steam. This behavior didn’t go unnoticed by Mrs. Park, however she decided to wait to bring that up.

 

“You will stay until I determine that your behavior is acceptable to return to your previous school.” Mrs. Park explained, pointing to the schedule portion. “You will live here and also get proper education every single day following this schedule. You do have the choice on whether to take ‘Arts and Crafts’ or a Language for your 5:30 - 6pm class as well. We offer English, Russian or French.”

 

Jungkook looked up at those words, thoughts about the cigarettes disappearing.  “Wait, I can actually learn a new language? We don’t have that at my school.” He said, leaning in and putting a wide circle around ‘English.’

 

“Of course, we teach language to all our students on the weekdays but more specialized classes are given to the children who select it for the weekends as well.” Mrs. Park said with a smile, prepared to add Jungkook to the list of students. “Before I add you I must let you know something. The students who select these specialized weekend language classes are ones who are planning to become professionals after leaving this academy. The students who chose English are planning to go to companies like the ‘American Ballet Theatre’ or ‘The Royal Ballet’ in London.”

 

Jungkook cleared his throat and sat back, looking at the dean. “Why do you offer Russian and French? Are there big ballet companies too?” He asked, listening to the dean explain about all of the prestigious academies in those countries with wide eyes, his interest fully peaked. Soon enough, he caught himself, scrambling to sit back in the chair and look nonchalant. “I-I mean, I’m not sure if I’ll become some amazing dancer but, I’ll still take the classes. I’ve always wanted to learn English.”

 

“Very well, I’ll mark you down.” She said, writing Jungkook in for all classes after he signed the contract. “Now, I take it you do not have any proper dance attire so I will have our clothing director make some with your measurements and I will have the shoemaker have a custom fit for you in 2 days. We’ll take your measurements tomorrow. Do you have any questions for me?”

 

“Yeah I have a few actually.” Jungkook said, gnawing at his lips as he pulled out his cigarettes and cradled them against his chest. “I know you probably aren’t surprised, but I was wondering if there was anyway I’d be able to have these? You saw how my leg shook and I get really shaky if I just try and quit altogether.” He muttered, looking at the dean with nervous eyes.

 

Mrs. Park knew she should say no, demand Jungkook to hand them over right away. But as she looked at him it became clear that a more delicate approach is needed with certain things. It’s abundantly clear that Jungkook is dependant on these cigarettes. They’re a way to cope and relieve stress from his daily life which is, no doubt, not the most ideal one. Being a strict, dictator like figure isn’t what this child needs right now. He needs to be nurtured in a way, brought up with equal amounts of care and discipline to build the trust. “Tell you what. I’ll let you keep that pack of cigarettes but on one condition. Slowly, we’ll ween you off of them alright? How about we start with 2 per day, only when they are absolutely necessary. If you only smoke when you need it then you’ll see how much you just smoke because you need something to do.”

 

“I can agree to that.” Jungkook whispered, eyes softening a bit when he heard he’d be able to keep them for now. “Thank you really. I’ve tried to quit 3 times and it’s never worked before because I just stop all at once. Maybe doing it this way would be better. Also, are cell phones allowed here by any chance? My phone is the way I keep in touch with my parents and….friends.” He said, surprising himself with the way he hesitated on the word.

 

“Technically speaking, cell phones are allowed here but only during free time at nights before bed. Students don’t really use them at all during the day.” She explained, sitting back in her chair and tilting her head. “Forgive me if it seems like I’m trying to pry but, you hesitated on the word friends. Is there any particular reason for that? You don’t have to tell me if it’s personal.”

 

Jungkook looked at the woman, feeling like he could trust her. She reminded Jungkook of his mother in a way, but for some reason he felt he could talk to her openly. Maybe because he’s never fought with Mrs. Park before. “There’s 7 of us and we call ourselves ‘Bangtan.’” He said, laughing under his breath. “It seems like a silly name but they have been my foundation for  years, you know? They aren’t the best people - well then again I’m no poster child - and everyone says they’re a bad influence on me. When I started hanging out with them I quit dance because it was uncool and my grades dropped. Now all I do is drink, smoke and party. I love them because they’re my best friends though.”

 

Mrs. Park didn’t want to take a side, sensing it might bring out Jungkook’s anger and/or hostility. “I’m going to speak as if I’m in your shoes.” She said, waiting until Jungkook nodded. “If I was a complete stranger and heard that, I’d say there are two ways you could go about it. One way is to cut ties, realize those aren’t the types of people who will help you move forward in life.”

 

“The other option is to talk with them face to face, maybe going to meet them at a special spot and just tell them how you feel. Say that you love them and don’t want to lose their friendship, but in return they have to support you and what you want as well. To me it seems clear that partying is not something you enjoy deep down and you need to tell them that. Tell them you want to cut back on that and maybe focus on other things. But that is for you to decide in the end alright?” She said, watching Jungkook finally nod and sign the paper. “Now, how about I show you to your room.”

 

The two walked through the halls, Mrs. Park speaking about various classrooms, trophies and designs whenever Jungkook asked. Eventually they ended up in the dorm hallways, stopping at a room with a beautiful white, wooden door. “This will be your room. You will be sharing with one of our third year students Park Jimin. Also Jungkook, feel free to talk with me at any time. I may be the dean but I’m also a friend to my children here.”

 

Jungkook nodded and said goodbye after getting a page filled with rules, opening the door and dragging his suitcases into the room which was bare on one side and decorated with soft blues and yellows on the other side. “Woah…”  He said, looking at how big the space is in general,. After a minute of gaping Jungkook got to work, making his bed with the red and black sheets and decorating his side of the wall with posters and pictures of his friends and family.

 

Then Jungkook put his clothing into his wardrobe, taking care to place his jeans and shirts separate from his leather outfits as usual. The final step was placing his suitcases in the corner and taking off his shoes, sitting on the bed and closing his eyes to process everything that just went down. “I’m in the most prestigious ballet academy in South Korea to get my behavior straightened out and am being forced to learn how to dance. Isn’t that just wonderful.” He muttered, taking out the rule page and reading through the schedule with more critical eyes this time, the strictness of it surprising him

 

“Waking up at 7am?!” He said - well more like quietly yelled. He hasn’t woken up that early in years. The school schedule read more like a military one with how orderly it was. However, Jungkook was pleasantly surprised when he saw that Sunday’s were a free day to go out and visit family and friends. “Wait, we can earn money here and go shopping with it?” He asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

 

“Yeah~ If you see the dean you could do work around the school and get a pretty good amount of cash.” Came a soft voice from the doorway, making Jungkook nearly jump out of his skin. “I’m Park Jimin, I take it you’re the new kid literally everyone has been talking about. All I’ve heard for the past hour is about the new tattooed kid who was sent here by his school.” Jimin said, going over to his bed and jumping on it, almost with a childlike innocence. Jungkook was taken aback by the energy but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Yeah. I’m Jungkook and I’m your roommate.” Jungkook said, looking back down at the paper in his hands. “Hey, tell me something. What’s this place like? It seems like a military boot camp if you ask me.” Jungkook muttered, listening to Jimin giggle and trying to stop the fuzzy feeling in his chest when he heard it.

 

“I thought the same thing when I applied here and saw the rules. You get used to it pretty quick if I’m being honest.” Jimin said, taking off his ballet outfit and putting on a pair of black stretch pants with a white sweater. “People who come in think it’ll be some impossible feat but they get surprised when after 2 or 3 days they are getting used to it already. I take it you aren’t used to even being conscious until 8 or 9 in the morning.”

 

“I want to say that you’re wrong but sadly I can’t.” Jungkook sighed, shaking his head. “In case you couldn’t tell, I’m not really the type to be up and at ‘em at the crack of dawn. Hell, my school is lucky if I even get there by 10.” He said, snorting when he saw Jimin’s face. The expression on it could only be described as shock. “Yes I know it’s wrong but I don’t care honestly. My school is shit and so are the teachers pretty much. The only good thing about where I lived were my family and friends.”

 

“I won’t say that you’ll be some sort of saint in a few days but behavior definitely gets sorted out here. A lot of new kids mimic the behavior of the older ones and find that it starts to straighten out by itself in a week or two. Simply because if your behavior is good then teachers are more likely to spend time with you.” Jimin said, laying back. “These are the best teachers from around the world. They don’t come here to deal with unruly children who don’t want to learn. They’ll just give you detention and kick you out of class. A bit harsh but it actually works.”

 

“It’s hard to think that I’ll go back to my parents and friends on a Sunday and won’t be cursing in every other sentence. My friends don’t even know I’m here so they might have a stroke if they see me in, well, more feminine ballet outfits like tights and a fitted white shirt.” Jungkook said, expecting Jimin to get offended.

 

“Normally I’d be disgusted at someone saying that but I forgive you since you’re new here. You haven’t told me very much about the town you came from but I can guess that it’s not a very….forgiving place in terms of sexualities.” Jimin said, Jungkook humming and tilting his head to the side.

 

“I wouldn’t say they aren’t forgiving in terms of gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender people. I’d say it’s more like ignorance in a way. In the place where I came from there weren’t many people who were open about that stuff. Sure some people were but they weren’t approached often. Not out of rudeness but more because we were never really exposed to that type of stuff and culture.” Jungkook said, explaining it quite well for his first time trying. “I learned about it from the internet so I’m more open about the topic. My friends aren’t as accepting as I am but if one of us came out then the others would fight to keep them safe and happy. Same with my parents.”

 

Jungkook saw Jimin stare at him for a moment, a grin forming on his face afterwards. “You know, with the way everyone was talking about you, I expected some guy with crazy piercings, tattoos and is mean as hell. I didn’t expect a well spoken kid who seems like he’d fit in if he gives it a real shot.” Jimin said, seeing Jungkook’s face flush pink for a split second before looking to see that it had already gotten dark out. “You wanna talk for a bit before sleeping?” Jimin asked, wrapping himself up in his blankets.

 

“Sure, I’ll ask a question. So, why are you here? I mean obviously you love dancing but do you see your family and friends often?” Jungkook asked, loving how peaceful it was. He noticed Jimin shrug, face turning glum for a minute as he shook his head. “You don’t? Can I ask why or it that stuff personal?”

 

Jimin bit his lips, averting his eyes to the wall. “I just met you so I don’t feel comfortable talking about everything. I guess I could explain a little though.” He said, voice soft. “To put it lightly, I didn’t come here from a good family. My parents weren’t there for me because of some reasons so I was pretty much left alone from a really young age. Eventually I took up some ballet classes at a free school that was nice enough to take me in. I was there for about 10 years before Seoul Ballet School took notice of me and offered me a spot in the school. I’ve come from nothing pretty much so I have no choice but to succeed, you know? That’s all I feel comfortable speaking about for now.”

 

Jungkook frowned and got changed, putting on a pair of sweatpants without a shirt and crawling under the covers. “That’s horrible. I’m sorry you had to be alone for so long. But now you have family here and I’ll be your pretend little brother. You can drag me out of bed tomorrow morning.” He warned, seeing Jimin nod before reaching above his bed and turning off the lights in their room. “Night Jimin.” He hummed, getting a sleepy reply of ‘Night Night’ before closing his eyes, letting the silence of the room overtake him. It was a contrast to his parents house, where you could hear kids screaming and cars driving until the wee hours of the morning. This place was nothing but silence and security, helping lull Jungkook into sleep quicker than ever before, hoping that tomorrow would be a new start.


End file.
